


Quiet morning

by Moonstuck_sweetheart



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstuck_sweetheart/pseuds/Moonstuck_sweetheart
Summary: Fenton and gyro stay late at the lab, decide sleeping there is best, but there is only one small dingy couch
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Quiet morning

"you snore when you sleep you know"  
Fenton opened his eyes slightly, seeing in front of him gyro, sun light Just shy of hitting his face,  
"sorry" was the first thing he said  
, they had stayed late working on repairs for the gyzmosuit and despite his own protests gyro assured him (in an annoyed manner ofcourse) that there was enough space in the break room for both of them to sleep.   
It was admittedly quite cramped, given the fact the other scientist was quite tall and no matter how compact Fenton's frame was they both could not seem to fit comfortably,  
After a while, to gyros own dismay, a sleeping Fenton was sprawled barely on top of him.   
He woulve moved or he would've cared but, honestly? He was too tired and even if he wasn't he doubted he could carry Fenton off him, besides he looked calm, calmer than he had ever seen him, the smaller duck had always been a ball of pure energy, at the start it had annoyed him to no end but now he sincerely couldn't live with Fenton energy arround, it had a crisp contrast to gyro's own sardonic personality.   
But now sprawled atop of him wearing some stupid gyzmoduck hoodie one of the mcduck nephews had gifted him as a gag joke, he looked almost younger, all the pressure on his face and Shoulders lifted, gyro was thinking a lot of things, mostly of wich he wouldn't let himself truly say out loud, but for now all he did was give the sleeping duck a light kiss on top of his head before disposing himself to sleep.  
They both shook off their groggy thoughts, and gyro replied to Fenton's Apologies with an almost inaudible "don't worry, it's adorable"


End file.
